transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream (YTTP)
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) was an Air Commander of the Seekers that searches for Energon, Cybertron's finest air warriors. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart Megatron. A patient and polite schemer, Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. These days, he alternatively wishes Megatron would stop being obsessed with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. While he serves as Megatron's right-hand man, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately for Megatron, Starscream is prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, meaning that it'd take exceptional circumstances for Starscream to actually manage to get behind him to shove the knife in. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Satoshi Tsuruoka (Japanese) This military fighter jet is Megatron's right-hand man. Starscream would rather sneak up on his victims than face them head-on, which makes him extra-dangerous. He's an expert planner, and that's one reason Megatron keeps him around. Starscream always shows respect to his general, but he's really just waiting for a chance to take command of the Decepticons himself. Starscream hasn't survived this long simply by running away every time he might lose a fight. Every retreat is a calculated risk, designed to fulfill a greater purpose. It is often when his enemies believe they are winning that Starscream turns and finishes them off. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a gray F-16 Fighting Falcon Jet. Attributes: Gallery File:StarscreamYJTprimejet.jpg|Starscream's Earth jet mode. Personality Originally, Starscream was a seemingly loyal follower of Megatron. During the latter's return to Earth, he promptly allowed Soundwave to transport their leader back to Earth. He was surprised when he issued back his leadership of the Decepticons, but continued to serve him willingly. His mistreatment at the hands of his master shortly before the destruction of the Space Bridge caused him to revolt his return. However, against his own wishes, he was forced to bring Megatron back to Earth after being spotted by Laserbeak. As a leader, Starscream more or less carried a similar campaign to Megatron's, only instead being more merciful for failures. Though, he managed to find other ways of punishing his warriors. Upon Megatron's regaining of health, Starscream completely lost any type of loyalty to his former master after he viciously beat him for his attempt to kill him. His backstabbing tendencies were carried on by other rogue Decepticons, such as Airachnid, whom tried to convince her Insecticon to kill him after Starscream proposed they team up to overthrow Megatron. Despite getting what he deserved, Starscream never understood why he had difficulties with others. What he failed to realize that his treatment was a direct result of how he treated others and how they felt after dealing with him. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons Family Neutral *Megatron *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking **Darksteel **Skylynx Rivals *Shockwave Enemies *Autobots **Cliffjumper *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Starscream is able to transform into a jet that is similar to an F-16 and it is assumed that he is able to fly up to Mach 2 or greater. In robot form, he wields a missile launcher on each arm, and it can be assumed that he reloads them after use. His fingertips are razor-sharp and have been shown to puncture thick armor, (such as when he killed Cliffjumper). In order to fire the missiles, he bends his index finger. Starscream has shown some military strategic ability, though not to the extent of Megatron's. Overall, his cowardly nature and his inability to inspire the Decepticon troops is what causes most of his plans to go awry. Furthermore, his backstabbing ways and plans of grandeur often overlook important details and potential consequences which usually come back to haunt him. Weaknesses History Following the Great Exodus, Starscream intercepted a coded Autobot transmission and managed to trap Arcee and Cliffjumper. When his interrogation methods failed to extract anything he could use to decode the transmission, he took them to Shockwave, who used a cortical psychic patch on Arcee and revealed the transmission to be from Optimus Prime on Earth. Upon being questioned by Cliffjumper of his lack of bravery, Starscream tried to kill the Autobot only to be captured by Arcee. Upon being threatened by Arcee he cracked and revealed Shockwave's plan; to build a space bridge under Kaon. Starscream was then knocked out but regained contentiousness and perused the two Autobots to the space bridge. Unfortunately the space bridge was destroyed with Shockwave, Cliffjumper and Arcee still inside but Starscream was able to escape. Starscream presumably took the Decepticons to earth via the Nemesis soon after. When the Decepticons arrived on Earth, Starscream scouted an old Decepticon ship called the Harbinger that had crashed landed years back. However he failed to record the coordinates of the crash site or find the Immobilizer. In time, Megatron departed Earth to gather an army out in space, leaving Starscream in charge. Starscream spent his time sending out Decepticon grunts to search for Energon deposits, and managed to set up a lucrative energon mine in secret. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:YTTP Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:YTTP Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:YTTP Seekers Category:Decepticon leaders Category:YTTP Decepticon leaders Category:Former Decepticon leaders Category:YTTP former Decepticon leaders Category:Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:YTTP Decepticon Scientists Category:Alternate Versions of Starscream